Forced to Choose and the Desire to Die
by Baker.Street97
Summary: What if the Dream Lord forces Amy to choose between Rory and the Doctor during a dangerous situation? What if the Doctor dies in the dream instead of Rory? Spoilers for 'Amy's Choice'...
1. Forced to Choose

**Hi everyone!**

**This is my first ever fic, so I would really appreciate some R&Rs… they really help me improve my writing.**

**This is set in the middle of 'Amy's Choice', in the dream with the Eknodines.**

**Enjoy!**

~*DW*~

Oh no! Amy thought, clutching her bulging stomach. Not now, of all times!

She can feel her baby kicking wildly inside her and she _knows_ this isn't a false alarm at all. She is about to go through labor right in the middle of the battlefield.

Outside the two-storey cottage, Amy, Rory and the Doctor could hear the Eknodines – aliens who took over old people's bodies as 'hosts' – wreck havoc against the house just to find a way inside.

Amy moaned in pain as she collapsed to the floor. She could feel both her boys grip each of her hands and she could just imagine what they were thinking now:

_This can't be happening!_

To her right, she can hear her best friend's soft murmurs against the sharp ringing in her ears, "Hang in there, Amy. Please, hang in there!"

She could also hear her husband's troubled cries, "C'mon, Amy. You can do it, dear. C'mon!"

But to her distress, she could also hear another voice in the room that doesn't belong at all.

"It's time, Amelia." he tells her evenly.

All Amy could think of doing is punching that smug Dream Lord right on his pug face, not that it would do her any good at all in her condition.

"No," she cried. "I can't!"

At once, she felt the Doctor's hand leave hers and through blurred eyes, she saw his figure stand menacingly in front of their foe.

"Leave her alone!" he bellowed.

The Dream Lord did not cower against his opponent's fiery rage. Instead, he smiled scornfully, "Not until dear Amelia here makes her choice."

Amy couldn't concentrate on anything else.

"I can't!" she yelled. "I just can't choose!"

She didn't see the Dream Lord's smile grow wider, but she can hear his sneering response. Clearly, he was enjoying this, "Then I shall have to choose for you."

With those words, the antagonist disappeared into thin air.

Shocked, Rory managed to stammer, "Where did he go?"

"I don't know," the Doctor replied honestly.

Three things happened as the pair spoke:

A large brown gnome smashed through the nursery window.

The Doctor, like the curious man that he is, goes over to investigate.

And the next thing Amy knew, the Doctor was lying on the ground, writhing in agony. An Eknodine seemed to have breathed on him somehow. And Amy, to her utmost sorrow, knew what was going to happen next.

Ignoring her baby's wild kicks, Amy summoned her remaining strength and crawled to where her best friend was sprawled upon, limbs twitching.

"Doctor?" she whispered, tears filling her hazel eyes as she clutched his hand. Already, it felt powdery against her skin.

Rory appeared next to her, shouting, "You can't die!"

The Doctor shook his head sadly. "Rory," he whispered his voice raspy. "Take care of Amy."

Rory, dumbstruck, couldn't think of anything else to say, so he nodded vigorously.

The Doctor shifted his blue-green eyes towards Amy, who sat there weeping like a child.

"My Amy," he murmured, before closing his eyes.

Instantly, the Doctor himself was reduced to dust, and Amy stared at the small pile of ash that was all that's left of her Raggedy Doctor.

~*DW*~

An eerie silence befell on the large cottage.

Inside the nursery, a teardrop landed on a small mound of grey ash littering the cream carpet.

Moments later, the ghostly silence was interrupted by a shrill scream of pure agony.

"NO!"

~*DW*~


	2. The Desire to Die

Amy was sitting still on the carpet when the realization that her Raggedy Doctor has died suddenly slammed into her with full force. She felt Rory's arms wrap around her waist in sympathy when she heard a strangled voice screaming in anguish, and to her shock, that very voice belonged to her.

That was when Amy realised this world isn't real at all. She could never live through this memory of the Doctor, her best friend, dying right in front of her.

Her Raggedy Doctor, who always promised he will always come back, no matter how late his arrival, will now never return. Her heart ached at the thought – she will never sit on the balcony from now on, awaiting his return. She will never complain to Rory again about her best friend never keeping his promise. And Rory will never again console her, telling her he will always come back.

Rory, she thought in alarm. He hadn't said a word ever since the Doctor turned into dust before his eyes. This was his world, his dreams turning into reality. Did he mean for the Doctor to die too?

_No_, she thought fiercely. He will _never_ do that to me.

Tears still running from her porcelain cheeks, she looked up, seeing Rory's brown eyes boring into hers, full of anxiety for his wife.

"Amy," he whispered, troubled.

His wife shook her head. "I can't, Rory." she murmured, her voice full of determination. "I can't live in a world where he doesn't exist. I'm sorry." With that, she stood up and strode towards the garden, full of grief and sorrow. She could hear her husband advance after her clumsily, and she felt him grip her forearm tightly.

"You can't do this, Amy!" he cried fiercely, guessing what she was about to do.

Amy gently shook his arm off. "I can't live without him, Rory. I'm really sorry – I can't live in your world. He has to be alive in that other world in the TARDIS."

Amy then walked slowly away, and then burst into a sprint towards the small red and white van parked in front of the fence. She was vaguely aware that the Eknodines stood by, watching the scene. She angrily wondered why they aren't attacking at all.

Rory caught up to her again. "Amy, you realise you could be killing yourself for _him_. What are your chances that this is the dream and not the real world?"

Amy glared at him, her eyes livid with fury. She was entering the van now, and grateful for whatever gods or goddesses that existed that the key was waiting in the ignition. "Rory, I'm 99 percent sure. He isn't here, and I don't want it. I can't live without him."

Amy was dimly aware of the pain her words may cause Rory, but she made her decision. Rory, on the other hand, isn't so sure.

"What about the other one percent?" he pressed.

Amy smiled humourlessly as she turned the key on the ignition. "There _is _a possibility this is the real world, but I'm not buying it."

Rory shook his head sadly, but he climbed on the passenger seat anyway. No matter what happens right now, whether they might die or wake up, he will always make sure he's with Amy, regardless of how outrageous her choices might seem.

"Hold on tight, Rory," she said grimly as she stomped on the accelerator.

Off they went, running over a few Eknodines on the way. Amy was only vaguely aware she was heading straight for the cottage and that Rory was cowering in terror, but she didn't care. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

~*DW*~

The first thing she saw when she finally opened her eyes was a pair of soft blue-green eyes staring intently at her face.

And the first thing she heard was his voice, which was like music to her ears, "Time to wake up, my Amy."

~*DW*~

**So, what do you think? I've got a few ideas for the next chapter, but if I don't get more than 5 reviews, I won't be continuing it.**

**Hope you like it so far!**


	3. Waking Up

**A/N**

**WHOA! Thank you guys for your reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**This chapter isn't exactly my best piece of writing, but it's part of the story… sorry!**

~*DW*~

Amy stared at the Doctor's eyes in wonder. She made the right choice – this is the real world. She couldn't believe it!

Behind her, Rory looked up in disbelief. The world with the Eknodines was the dream world, _his_ world, the aliens put aside. It was filled with his dream wife, his dream house, his dream job and even his dream child. It all felt so real!

And as for the Doctor, he would admit he did feel relieved to see that his world in the TARDIS is the real one, but something seems rather off.

"So," the Dream Lord's voice echoed in the darkness. "You chose this world, and I must say you got it right. And with only seconds left," he said, referring to the 'sun'. "Fair's fair – let's warm you up."

With those words, the TARDIS engines were suddenly up and running.

"I hope you enjoyed your little fictions," he continued. "They all came out of your imaginations. I shall leave you to ponder on that I have been defeated. I shall withdraw; farewell." Suddenly, the Dream Lord vanished into thin air, like he always did; leaving behind an air of victory for Amy, shock for Rory and confirmation for the Doctor.

Standing up, the Doctor helped Amy up by the waist and Rory by the forearm. He then started to twist around some knobs which both companions have never seen him touch before. He felt Amy's hand on his left one, stopping him.

"What's going on?" she murmured. "What are you doing?" He looked up, smiling.

"Me?" he asked, gently pulling his hand away and continuing to fly around the TARDIS, pressing buttons here and spinning things around there. "I'm going to blow up the TARDIS."

Rory's head snapped up. "What?"

"Notice how helpful the Dream Lord was," he responded, still working his way around. "I admit, I could've done without the misinformation and the malice, but he was very keen to make us choose between dream and reality."

"Doctor, you can't see that this isn't the dream!" Rory yelled.

"Yes it is!" the Doctor yelled back, grinning like a maniac. "The Dream Lord has no power over the real world. He was offering us a choice between two dreams."

"How do you know that?" Amy demanded.

With a smirk, he replied. "Because I know who he is!"

A second was all it took for Amy to realise she would stick with him, no matter how obscure his decisions may seem. And before the TARDIS exploded, she was hit with a realization that she has always unconsciously known since she was seven, but she always ignored.

She loved him with all her heart.

~*DW*~

**A/N:**

**Like I said, this isn't really my best piece of work, but the next one's got a fair bit of a romantic theme…**

**LilyHale21**


	4. And I You

**A/N:**

**One more chapter to go, and I'm officially ending my first ever fic. I've decided to write a sequel for this story, but details are soon to follow.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

~*DW*~

For the second time that day, Rory opened his eyes to what he thinks is the real world.

He suddenly recognised his surroundings: he was in the TARDIS library with a book 'How to be the Perfect Husband' on his lap, unsure why he was even reading it. He flicked his eyes towards Amy, who was staring at the fireplace, thinking.

"Amy," he said softly. When she didn't respond, he tried again. "Amy?"

She spun around, stunned. "Hey, Rory!" she replied with an air of nervousness. "What's up?"

"Something's been bothering you," he said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He sighed – he had a fairly good idea of what's been troubling her.

"I understand, Amy," he started slowly. "You love him."

As much as she wanted to deny it, she knows it's the truth.

"Amy," he whispered. "You made your choice. I'd like to see my mother for a couple of days anyway. I'd like to have a break from all this time travel."

For all Amy knew, he was merely stepping aside so she could clear her thoughts and sort out her feelings. She was grateful for that.

"I'm not stopping you," he continued. "No matter who you choose, I'll always respect your decisions."

Amy suddenly threw her arms around her fiancé. "Thank you." was all she said.

~*DW*~

The pair made their way towards the console room, where they were greeted by the Doctor studying something on his hand.

"What's that?" Amy asked, grinning.

The Doctor, oblivious to what was about to happen, showed the pair a small group of tiny crystal shards resting on his palm. "It's a speck of psychic pollen. It must've been trapped in the TARDIS for quite a while, thus creating the Dream Lord and the fake dreams." With that, he opened the doors and blew the offending pollen out in space.

"Right then," he continued, clapping his hands together and avoiding Amy's eye. "Where shall we go?"

Rory grinned apologetically. "Doctor?" he began hesitantly. "Do you mind landing on the night before me and Amy's wedding? There's something else I forgot."

The Doctor's eyes flicked towards Amy's chocolate-brown orbs before turning back to Rory. "Yes, of course." he replied, trying to conceal the pain behind those words as he punched in the coordinates and pulled the lever. "Hold on tight, then."

To him, he assumed, his nightmares were coming true.

~*DW*~

Seconds later, the TARDIS, as always, landed noisily outside Amy's overgrown garden. Rory strolled towards the doors with Amy marching right beside him and the Doctor pacing slowly behind them. He smiled sadly at the couple before speaking. "I guess this is goodbye then."

Amy chuckled softly. "Yes, I suppose so." She turned to Rory. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive," he replied, hugging Amy close. "Take care, Amy. Don't take too long."

His fiancée laughed. The Doctor, who was watching the entire scene, raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"He still doesn't get it," she murmured before strolling towards the odd man in the tweed jacket. "Rory decided to take some time off from all this time travel." she explained.

The Doctor smiled politely, trying very hard to hide the pain in his voice. "And you're going with him?"

Amy laughed again as Rory shook hands with the Time Lord. "No, not really," she replied. "I'm staying."

~*DW*~

As the pair said their temporary goodbyes to the nurse and closed the doors behind them, the Bow-tie-wearing alien grinned at his companion. "Where to next?" he asked, now trying to conceal his joy.

"Your choice!" she replied enthusiastically before biting her lip. She didn't really want him to find out this way, but at the moment, she was out of ideas. His soft whisper broke her out of her reverie.

"I blew up the TARDIS in the other dream," he murmured. "That's how we all woke up. What I'm confused is how you woke up in the other dream with the Eknodines."

Amy sighed. _Here we go!_

"Doctor," she mumbled, stepping towards him until she was touching his chest. He was about to flinch back when she grabbed him by his braces and literally mashed his lips with her own. She was expecting him to pull back like he did a while back, after their encounter with the Angels, but then he was kissing her with the same urgency, mirroring her own desire.

After what seemed like an eternity, Amy pulled back. "That's why." she murmured as he hugged her tightly. "I was willing to die in that dream, not caring if it was the real world, because I just couldn't live without you."

The Doctor's eyes widened. Amy Pond – his mad, magnificent Amy Pond – was willing to die for _him_? He shook his head and kissed her forehead. "Why?" he said. "You and Rory are about to get married in the morning. Why would you do all that for me?"

Amy looked deeply into his blue-green eyes and leaned into his ear to whisper, "Because I love you."

"And I you," he whispered back before kissing her softly again.

~*DW*~

**Final chapter's coming up!**

**I really hope this chapter makes up for the other crappy chappie (chapter 3)… I'm starting to brainstorm for the sequel – ideas are most welcome.**

**Thank you all for your support!**

**LilyHale21**


	5. My Hometown

**Hi everyone!**

**I apologise for disappearing for a week… I was pretty busy with school. Lol**

**Here is the final chapter, with a little teaser for the sequel included, which will be up and running in about a week. Look out for a story with the title 'It always ends with a Choice'.**

**Anyway, here we go!**

~*DW*~

"Rio?"

"Nope."

"Pluto?"

"No."

Annoyed, Amy planted herself next to the Doctor on the console, trying to figure out where their next trip will be. With a final sigh, she said, "All right, final guess; Antarctica."

The Doctor laughed. "Of all places, why did you think about _that_?"

"I'm honestly running out of ideas!" she complained, laughing.

The Doctor frowned, pondering on a thought which he never wished to contemplate for a while, but seeing his companion's expectant face, he smiled.

"It's a secret," he murmured, gliding towards his companion and stroking her angelic face.

She pouted. "I don't like secrets."

"I know you don't," he chuckled before kissing her tenderly, which she responded eagerly.

When they finally broke apart, Amy tried again as he flew around, working his magic around the TARDIS. "Where exactly are we going?"

"My hometown," he stated simply, his hands flying.

At this, she looked up. "_Your _hometown?"

He nodded. "My hometown," he repeated. "The place I was born."

"I thought it was destroyed." Amy mumbled.

The Doctor stopped and looked deeply into her hazel eyes. "We have all of time and space, dear. What's the point of the TARDIS if it can't travel back in time for a bit?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't it be hard for you at all?" she murmured, clasping his strong hands in her feeble ones. "I know you led a tragic past, Doctor. We don't have to go there if you don't want to… I'll understand."

Hearing this, he smiled. "Amy, I want to show you the place where I grew up. The pain of losing my friends and family got to the point of it being bearable, and I think it's time I should regain old memories – with you."

His companion frowned, contemplating on the thought of visiting the Doctor's hometown reminiscing old pastimes – _his _pastime. It suddenly occurred to Amy that she had absolutely no idea where the Doctor was from.

"Before we start this mind-boggling trip," she began, leaning into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "What planet are you from?"

The Doctor chuckled. "Have I not told you about Gallifrey?"

"Gallifrey," she repeated, smiling. "A much unexpected name for an alien named the Doctor."

"Oh Amy," he laughed, disengaging himself from her. "There's so much to tell you about me, but right now, let's get this trip started." With that, he allowed himself to pause and kiss his beautiful redhead companion before setting the coordinates.

"Gallifrey," he whispered. "Here I come!"

~*DW*~

Nine hundred and seven years ago, in a lavishly decorated room in the citadel of Gallifrey, a woman with blonde hair stared unseeingly outside the window, waiting expectantly.

The massive doors opened unexpectedly, and she whipped her head around, instantly alert, only to find another young woman with red hair clutching a small bundle. She smiled at the blonde, and nodded in recognition as she carefully placed the bundle in her waiting hands. The blonde murmured a small 'thank you' to the redhead as she departed in a flurry of skirts.

The blonde gazed back at the window as she murmured soft words to the small wriggling package, her curls bouncing with every movement. She looked down into intelligent, unblinking blue-green eyes and smiled softly.

"Hello sweetie."

~*DW*~

**And that's it! Like it or not, reviews would be much appreciated.**

**Thank you all for reading my first ever fic, and there's more to come – and that's a promise!**

**Long live Doctor Who!**

**LilyHale21**


End file.
